thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Shorelin
Ruby is one of Salmon's four prettiest tributes, and is more of an upgrade to Atla Gillson . Info Name: Ruby Shorelin Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 18 Weapon: Trident, Spear, Bow Appearance: Ruby is slender and slightly muscular, and always has a nervous smile. She wears blue often, and her hair is normally in a pony tail. When you see her, she's often wet, as she catches fishes the old fashioned way. Her eyes are pretty and green, just like most District 4. Strengths/skills: Ruby is very fast, being a good runner. She also is a master at swimming, as she is nearly unmatched by all of District 4. She is strong, due to her training at the career academy, and she is great with her preferred weapons. She also is a great fisher, but does it differently. Instead of spearing from the surface, she dives into the water and grabs fish underwater, then brings them to the surface. She is also very smart, making her a good leader for the care ers. Weakness(es): She knows little or nothing of nature, instead growing up by the sea and always being in the water. She can't climb as no one taught her. She can't hide above ground, but can underwater, being from District 4. She fears big fish, as one nearly ate her. Her final weakness is her refusal to kill a little 12 year old tribute, as she is not cruel. Personality: She is nice, not being cruel at all, however, she is not afraid to kill tributes at all. She often likes to socialiaze, always talking about her greatest fishing catches with her bare hands. She also can fit in with careers or in anti careers. She is very friendly overall. Backstory/History: She always loved water. Some say she was born in the sea, when her parents were out on a swim. She always liked to fish in different ways, always diving down and catching fish with her own hands rather than fishing with nets or spearfishing. She gained a boyfriend who liked to do similar stunts, and the two fell in love. One day when fishing, the boat they were on capsized and sharks came. Her boyfriend bravely stabbed at them with a trident, telling Ruby to swim and never return. She did, but she never heard of her boyfriend. She didn't know what to do, until she dove to the bottom of the ocean, and caught a huge fish. She brought it up to the surface, altough with a lot of effort, and her family was dearly rewarded with wealth and fame. She was rewarded with a special pill that allowed one to breathe underwater for an hour. She often took them, diving very deep. One day, she dove to the bottom, finding a cave. That's when the pill ran out. She panicked, thinking she was going to drown, but calmed down, and thinking. She used air pockets in the cave to breathe, before swimming back down to try and find a way out. That's when she met the sharks. She picked up her trident, took a huge gasp from an air pocket, and plunged under, ready to fight. The first one, a male hammerhead, tried to bite her. She stabbed it's hammerhead, then jumped on it, stabbing it's back multiple times. When a female bull shark bit her calf, she screamed in pain, accidentally losing air in the process. She stabbed the bull shark's neck, instantly killing it. Then, a huge great white came. Realizing she was low on air, Ruby started to swim to the surface. The great white drug her back down, draw ing more blood. She kicked hard trying desperately to escape, when she kicked it's eye. She quickly swam up, seeing a fishing boat. They helped her on, and she escaped another attempt at her life. Her luck ran out, when she was reaped at 18. ''' '''Interview Angle: She will brag about how many fish she caught without tools. Bloodbath Strategy: Ruby will be aggressive, picking up one of her preferred weapons and attacking non careers, while not straying from the careers. Games Strategy: She will stick with or possibly lead the careers, trying to make the best choices to get them through the games. Token: Her blue necklace Height: 5'5 Fears: Big Fish Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped